


Time Has Worked Wonders

by emeraldxcity



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, traught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Artemis leaves the team after the fight at the watchtower in the end of Season 1. She doesn't see anyone from the team other than Wally until she decides to pay a visit to Mount Justice only to find that the boy wonder isn't so much of a boy anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Has Worked Wonders

It had been five years since Artemis had seen Robin, who wasn't even Robin anymore. He was Nightwing now, at least, that's what she'd heard from Wally. She'd retired not long after the fight on the watchtower and it had ended up that she and Wally chose to go to the same college. Sadly, she'd fallen out of touch with the rest of the team after moving, leaving Wally her only connection from her younger teen years. Of course, Wally had retired too, but according to him, he and Nightwing talked on the phone a lot.

Still, he hadn't told her about this. Damn he _really_ should have warned her because she honestly almost _fell over_ when she'd walked into Mount Justice and seen him.

The blonde had recognized him immediately, his face, at least. He'd matured a lot and _definitely_ gotten taller. Hell, he was taller than she was. And gorgeous in a way that shouldn't even be human. Even with the mask on, she could practically see those striking blue eyes she'd only ever been blessed enough to see _once_ on that mission for Haly's circus. She'd hardly been able to breathe back then when she'd first seen them. She'd hate to imagine herself if he took the mask off **now**.

She couldn't help it, the way her eyes raked over him, taking in each tiny detail as if he were some piece of **art** and this is the only time she would _ever_ get to witness him. He might actually be perfect. Puberty had done him _so_ many favors. He still had that boyish sort of charm to him, still reminded her of that boy that would disappear out of thin air and _laugh_ like the world was his playground and he was invincible. But he was definitely more built now, no longer the lanky boy wonder but she could tell, without even seeing him move, he was still graceful as ever.

As her eyes start traveling back up his frame, she can't help but think how completely unfair it was that that costume looked so good on him.

Artemis' face begins to heat up as her eyes stop on his mask and even though she can't see his eyes, she knows he's watching her. She knows he watched her marveling over his figure, watched her eyes study every part of him without shame. None until now at least.

“Artemis.” He says, giving her a smile that makes her knees goes weak. That smile, that was definitely Robin's smile. She finds it funny how he says it without any hint of question, like he knew she was coming even though she hadn't given a single heads up to anyone.

“Hey.” She chokes out after a moment, her face _burning_. Really, Artemis? 'Hey'? That's the best you can do? The blonde finally gets a hold of herself, smirking and crossing her arms over her chest, trying to ignore the flip of her stomach. “It's been a while, boy wonder.”

He laughs, and that's when she knows she's in trouble.

“Sure has, 'Mis. Glad to have you back.”

At that, the archer raises an eyebrow.

“Back? Who says I'm staying.”

“Just call it a feeling.” With that he turns and starts walking away and holy hell she hadn't even though about looking at the _back_ of him. “Come on, you should meet the team.”

He introduces her to the team, who seem to know a lot about her, oddly enough. Makes her wonder if he's been talking and that only makes her wonder what he had to say.

It's later when the team has hit the showers and it's just the two of them that his shoulder brushes her own and she feels like she's fifteen again with a crush on Batman's protégé, a crush that turns into silent meaningful looks and her first kiss in the alleyway in Gotham where the zeta tube was hidden away. Man, that takes her back.

“I missed you.” He says suddenly, breaking the silence and she glances over at him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
